


No One Will Believe You

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ftm!Bucky loves his long hair, playing with it and tying it in a bun but knowing that no one will take him seriously coming out with it so he cuts it, staring at himself in the mirror with tears streaked down his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is courtesy of [this](http://edlrmckinley.tumblr.com/) lovely user and the post is [here](http://buchananbuck.co.vu/post/138935370055/trans-bucky-headcanon-ftmbucky-loving-his-long)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Tell me what you did or didn't like in the comments below!

Weeks he had thought it over and every time he thought about it, he started crying because he was supposed to want his hair short. That’s what guys did, right? Keep their hair short?

But he loved his hair and loving it was only another thing he used against himself when he questioned his identity. _You’re not really a guy because you like your hair long_ is what he typically would think to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, twirling his hair around his index finger.

“Fuck,” he glanced down at the scissors and he couldn’t stop the tears that began clouding his vision, making it difficult to see. “C’mon, pull yourself together,” he growled out, wiping the tears away, sucking in a deep breath as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

Running his hands through his hair one last time, he pulled a clump into the air and bit back a sob as he snipped it off, inch by inch. He didn’t stop cutting until his vision was blurred by tears and at this point, his hair was just below his ears. Wiping the tears away, he looked down at the heap of hair and let out a mangled cry, covering his mouth with his hand.

His mother would be home in a few hours and she’d be horrified at his shorter hair, he knew she would, she had loved his hair ass much as he had. Through the tears, he found himself cleaning up the bathroom, cleaning down everything and discarding of the hair appropriately, and by the time, everything was discarded of appropriately, he had calmed down quite a bit.

When Bucky’s ma came home, he was sitting on the couch, staring at his hands, waiting for her to cry or start interrogating him about why he cut his hair off. But she didn’t. Bucky watched Winifred Barnes set her grocery bags on the floor near the door; he watched her toe her shoes off; he watched her hang her winter coat up in the closet. Then, he watched her walk over to her chair across from the couch and sit down. All without saying a word.

Winifred Barnes could be a downright terrifying person in her silence.

“James?”

He stiffened slightly, not expecting that name from her. “How’d you know?” He began fidgeting with his fingernails, not daring to look at her– not wanting to see the hurt because he never meant to hurt her.

“You should be asking me how’d I not know,” she stated and this time, he looked at her, saw the little smile on her face and she didn’t look hurt, she looked… well, he didn't know how she looked but that wasn’t hurt or betrayal in her eyes. “Whether you’re a Jamie or a James, I’ll still love you, but we have got to do something about your choppy haircut. Even it out a bit.”

He ended up keeping his hair _just_ the right side of shaggy and he ended up transferring to The SHIELD Academy for his senior year.

This was the year he started going by James “Bucky” Barnes.


End file.
